


Today, Something New

by a_noni_mouse (Blargnaught)



Series: Porn for Porn's Sake [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: But I put the warning anyway, First Time Blow Jobs, Hiro is whatever age you want him to be, I don't specify, I'm Not Ashamed, Just to be safe, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, There is literally zero plot here, This is not how you tag, maybe a little, oh well, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blargnaught/pseuds/a_noni_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Cass is away visiting relatives for a few days and Hiro wants to try something new with his big brother.</p><p>Written for #46 Sexual Themes Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during finals week last semester (writing porn is a great way to de-stress, who knew?) and I've edited it about sixty kajillion times already. That being said, I'm not a very good writer, so I apologize for that in advance....but, maybe someone will get a kick out of this? I had fun writing it, anyway.

Today is a good day; Today, rule Number Ten (no fooling around while Aunt Cass is home) does not apply. Aunt Cass is out of town visiting some cousins, leaving Hiro and Tadashi in charge of the bakery. They had both begged out of going with her, claiming research and deadlines and time restraints; They weren’t lying- they both need to turn in their end of semester projects pretty soon or face dire consequences to their grades-but right now, with Tadashi’s lips wandering down his throat and Hiro’s fingers fumbling for the button of his brother’s jeans, mechanical parts and chemical solvents are the furthest things from their minds. 

Tadashi’s hands slip under his shirt, whispering over every rib as he hikes the material up under Hiro’s armpits. His teeth graze the delicate skin at his pulse. Hiro shivers and whimpers and feels Tadashi’s breathing stutter against his neck. He wishes Tadashi would bite him- the harder the better, sink his teeth into the muscle where his neck meets his shoulder and Hiro moans just thinking about it. But of course, that will never happen. That would be breaking rule number sixty kajillion, or whatever- no marks on Hiro. (The reverse isn’t true, of course; Aunt Cass thinks Tadashi has a girlfriend or something, so Hiro can leave all of the marks he wants. Or he would if Tadashi even liked that kind of stuff. But he doesn’t so Hiro’s biting fetish remains unsatisfied…for now.)

His shaking fingers finally manage to push the stupid tricky button through the button hole and he may or may not give a victory shout as he shoves Tadashi’s jeans over the swell of his ass. His boxers half go with them but the front catches on Tadashi’s erection and Hiro’s not at a good angle to push them down the rest of the way. Tadashi laughs, kissing back up the other side of his neck to his ear where he runs his teeth feather-light over the shell. Hiro twitches away because he doesn’t want to cum at the heavy petting stage like their first couple of times together. His ears are sensitive, damnit, and Tadashi knows that.

“Someone’s eager.” His brother mumbles. His voice is pitched lower than usual and raspy with arousal. “Aunt Cass won’t be back for three days. We have time.”  
It’s true…Aunt Cass had only left a few hour ago and they have the whole long weekend to do whatever they want (within the purview of Tadashi’s stupid rules, of course)but Hiro has a plan and that plan involves getting Tadashi out of his pants first. Surprisingly- and probably because it’s not very comfortable- Tadashi obliges by pushing his jeans and underwear further down his hips before turning his attention back to Hiro, palming him through his cargo shorts with one hand and pinching lightly at a nipple with the other. He moans, catching Tadashi’s self-satisfied grin as he kisses down Hiro’s chest. He can see his brother’s cock bobbing between his legs, hard and curved and flushed with blood. He reaches forward and takes it in hand as best he can, reveling in the firmness, the heat, the silky glide of the skin beneath his fingers. Tadashi rocks forward into his grip and his fingers pinch a little harder. His mouth is suddenly at Hiro’s ear again so Hiro can hear his harsh swallow and the way he breaths sharply through his nose. “Hiro…” he whispers. He sounds so needy and Hiro can’t stop himself from grinding up into Tadashi’s palm. His wrist is twisted at an awkward angle but he ignores the dull ache and keeps stoking Tadashi’s cock because those noises Tadashi keeps making? Those are going to fuel his fantasies forever. 

“Tadashi….”Hiro starts and it is now or never…Tadashi pulls back a little to look at him in askance as Hiro takes a deep breath but the words stick in his throat. “Can I…” he starts again, but stops, heat rising to his face. He's more flustered than he had thought he would be. How do you ask your big brother if you can suck him off? They don’t teach this stuff in high school (probably for good reason) and what if Tadashi says no and this moment is ruined? Tadashi has a million and one rules that they follow and while he is always more than happy to do whatever Hiro needs to get off- within reason- he has always been skittish about Hiro returning the favor. Hiro licks his lips nervously. It’s like a crossroads- he can either tell Tadashi to forget it and go back to what they were doing, or he can ask to try something new and risk getting shut down completely. “I want…” the words stutter to a halt in his mouth and he makes a small noise of dissatisfaction _I. Want. To. Suck. Your. Dick._ shouldn’t be that hard to say, but he can’t quite spit it out.

“Hiro?” Tadashi is hovering above him, propped on his elbow, close enough to kiss but far enough for breathing room. His eyes are hazy with lust and concern, pupils blown wide, the brown a thin ring around a pool of black. Hiro feels his cock twitch because oh God that look should be illegal.

Tadashi tries for a smile but it’s a little crooked. Uncertain. “Do you want to stop?” He asks. Hiro blinks, shaking his head. That is the exact opposite of what he wants, but Tadashi leans back as if to move away anyway, gently removing Hiro’s hand from his cock. Hiro scrambles up after him, kisses him so hard their teeth clack together. He pushes into Tadashi’s lap and they both tip backwards with the force of his enthusiasm. “Ok, no stopping, I get it.” Tadashi mutters between kisses. “Then what’s wrong?” His hands slide up to Hiro’s hips but before he can get a good grip Hiro is sliding out of his lap because it is now or never. Tadashi is left grabbing at air for a moment like he isn’t quite sure why Hiro isn’t in his lap anymore. He makes a noise of disappointed confusion that dies a strangled death when Hiro sinks to his knees between his brother’s thighs. From this angle Tadashi’s cock is kind of intimidating, but Hiro is already wetting his lips because he read somewhere that that is a good idea and oh wow, he’s really going to do this. Deep breaths. 

What if Tadashi doesn’t like it?

What if he’s really, really bad at it?

Hiro strokes his brother a couple of times, fast and maybe a little too rough, gathering up his nerves because by god, he is going to give Tadashi the best damn blowjob ever. Period. Yeah. Great.

He runs his lips up the underside of Tadashi’s penis and this close he can smell his brother’s arousal, a heady mix of the soap sitting in their bathroom and sweat and warmth and it’s just so Tadashi, but with the added edge of sex. He breaths deeply, memorizes this smell in case he never gets this chance again and yeah, this is going to be one of his new favorite things. He flicks his tongue out when he gets to the head and tastes salt and then a hand is in his hair, gently pulling his head back so that he is looking Tadashi in the face. 

“-oh.” Tadashi’s voice breaks awkwardly, and for a moment his eyes are trained on Hiro’s lips. Hunger and something like guilt war on his face. “You don’t have to do that, c’mon.” He says, tugging carefully to indicate that his brother should rejoin him on the bed. Hiro resists, turning his head aside to disentangle the fingers. 

“I want to.” He says. He runs his thumb over the head of Tadashi’s cock and presses at the base where the swell of the glands taper off to the shaft. Tadashi’s hips twitch and he licks his lips. “I never…you never let me get you off. It’s always about me and I…” almost lost you in that fire could still lose you some other way wouldn’t have this chance otherwise don’t think I could live without you want to do this because I love you, Oni-san but he doesn’t say any of those things. He’s pretty sure Tadashi knows anyway. His brother still looks torn between stopping Hiro and letting him suck him off, so Hiro holds his gaze and leans forward, very slowly, and wraps his lips around the head of Tadashi’s penis, using his tongue to swipe that spot instead of his thumb. He can see the exact moment Tadashi says ‘fuck it’ and yes, victory for Hiro Hamada!

Licking Tadashi’s cock doesn’t taste that much different than licking his neck- skin and a little bit of salt- but the texture is new. Hiro explores the sensation, pulling as much of the shaft into his mouth as he can handle and letting his tongue wander, pressing flat against the underside, rubbing the thick vein, dragging over the spongy head again as he pulls back. He lets the tip of his tongue dip into the slit. The salty taste is stronger there and Tadashi makes a mewling noise in the back of his throat so Hiro does it again before sliding back down the shaft.

“Here…” Tadashi takes his hand (his fingers are trembling, Hiro notes with smug satisfaction) and wraps it around the part of his shaft that Hiro’s mouth can’t take. His other hand is back in Hiro’s hair, gently guiding his head. “Stroke the shaft while you move your head like- yeah, like that, that’s it you’re doing good.” Hiro does as he is told, and it’s a little more difficult because now he has to coordinate the motion of his hand and his tongue and his head, but he falls into a rhythm and Tadashi continues to mutter praise and encouragement. His hand remains cupping the back of Hiro’s skull, occasionally adding gentle pressure to encourage Hiro to take just a little bit more of him into his mouth but never forcing.

It doesn’t take long for Hiro’s jaw to start aching, so he concentrates on the smooth drag of skin over his tongue, the soft give of the head between his lips and the way Tadashi’s thigh muscles twitch and jump under his free hand. He can feel saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth and running down his chin and he resists the urge to reach up and wipe it away.

After a minute he chances a break in concentration to glance at his brother’s face. Tadashi’s gaze is laser focused on Hiro. It sends an electric thrill down his spine and an explosion of heat in his gut and he’s so hard. His unoccupied hand leaves Tadashi’s leg and fumbles with the zipper of his cargo shorts. He fishes his erection out of his boxers and he moans around Tadashi’s cock as he strokes himself in time with his other hand. Tadashi’s fingers tighten spastically in his hair for a moment and he breaths “Hiro…” like a prayer. “God, Hiro, you’re doing so well, just like that, you’re such a fast learner.” 

Hiro wants to stroke himself faster but doesn’t want to risk messing up his pace on his brother’s cock but he’s just there and needs a little more…

“Hiro” Tadashi says again, more urgently. His fingers are tugging at his hair again, trying to move his head back. Hiro regretfully lets go of his own cock to knock Tadashi’s hand away. His brother tries again, groaning “Hiro I’m about to cum, just…” Hiro knocks his hand away a second time because he said he’d do this and he will. When he bobs his head up this time he lets his tongue dip briefly back into the slit, since Tadashi seemed to like it so much the first time and suddenly his mouth is filling with thick, bitter liquid. Tadashi’s fingers tighten in his hair to the point of pain and he’s groaning, low and long and from the back of his throat and Hiro is going to be jerking off to this moment for the rest of his life. He tries to catch all of the semen in his mouth but he doesn’t really succeed. A lot of it slides down his chin to mingle with his saliva and drips onto his shirt. He can even feel a bit sliding down his neck which, ok, that’s sort of gross. He swallows what he can and tries not to wince at the bitter after taste that clings to the back of his throat.

Tadashi’s fingers finally loosen their grip and Hiro pulls off his brother’s cock with a wet pop. He looks at Tadashi and Tadashi looks at him. His brother’s eyes are glazed over and his lips are parted just a little. His cheeks are flushed bright red and his breath is stuttering out in little pants that are far too appealing. He looks so completely wrecked that Hiro feels a warm swell of pride balloon in his chest and yes, this is easily the best idea he’s ever had.  
His neglected cock aches, so he takes himself in hand again and runs his thumb through the pre-cum leaking generously from the head. Tadashi’s eyes zero in on the movement. Hiro sighs and strokes himself faster because yes, that focus is still really, really hot.

“Hiro…” Tadashi says and even his voice sounds wrecked. He reaches down and this time Hiro lets him pull him up off the floor and into his lap. He doesn’t seem to care that his spunk is still dripping from Hiro’s lips as he mashes their mouths together and takes Hiro’s erection in hand. Hiro’s so hard and Tadashi’s calluses catch his skin in that perfect way that has Hiro whimpering as he orgasms in one, two, three strokes. He shudders against his brother, moaning his name into his mouth over and over in a high, breathy voice, clinging to his broad shoulders as the waves of pleasure crashing through his body slowly demure into a warm ripple. Tadashi’s hand only slows down when the pleasure begins to melt into pain and oversensitivity. Hiro clings and pants and shivers, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and Tadashi, riding the blissful high of satisfied hormones. He can’t even bring himself to care that he has to do laundry now because his fly and shirt hem are slick with cum.  
When Tadashi pulls back there is a translucent string of semen-saliva hanging between their lips and if it was anyone but Tadashi Hiro thinks it might have made him kind of nautious.

“Where-“ Tadashi has to clear his throat before he can continue “What brought that on?” Hiro has become a boneless puddle in his lap enjoying the afterglow, so Tadashi carefully re-arranges them so that they are lying intertwined on the bed.

“I got tired of hogging all the orgasms.” Hiro mutters sleepily. Laundry can wait until later. Tadashi is warm and comfortable and naps with his lover are almost as great as sex. He feels Tadashi’s finger run through the mess drying on his chin and groans. His brother laughs and shifts away from him, ignoring Hiro’s muttered protests. “Stay here, I’ll get you a rag.” He says, dropping a kiss onto Hiro’s forehead and gently ruffling his hair. Hiro mutters again in grudging acquiescence. He watches Tadashi’s bare ass swing all the way to the bathroom before he closes his eyes-just for a minute!- and he is asleep before Tasashi gets back to the bed.


End file.
